Becomming the Slayed
by SangoDemonSlayer13
Summary: Sango is a demon slayer trained to slay evil demons and other evil creatures. But what if she were to become a certain blood sucking creature herself?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any thing else that I decide to you and you people know doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 1: A Stange Encounter

She looked at the mysterious creature curiously. He looked a lot like a human, but she knew he was some kind of demon. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "You attacked that innocent person!"

The strange looking demon laughed, bearing sharp fangs. He spoke with a strange accent. "I apologize for trying to get rid of my… Hunger."

"You sick bastard!" She shouted with disgust. She yanked a weapon out in front of her that was strapped to her back. In simple terms, it was a huge boomerang. But, to Sango, it was her weapon of choice. It was her Hiraikotsu.

Sango gripped onto one of the ends of the Hiraikotsu with both hands. She swung it around with almost all of her strength and quickly released it, sending it flying towards the strange demon.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
The demon's laughter only grew louder. He flew up and caught the Hiraikotsu without effort. As he heard the beautiful human girl gasp, he smirked. He examined the look of shock on her face. He groaned quietly, his hunger for blood speaking. After all, he was a vampire.

He brought himself back to what humans called reality. With speed as fast as lightning, he approached her, appearing as only a blur of color to her. He spun behind her and grabbed both of her wrists, holding them together with one powerful hand.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
He was to fast for Sango to react. She couldn't move an inch. She shuddered as the demon's face got closer to her neck. She could feel the icy-cold breath of his mouth cause the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. "Let me go!" She managed to say.

"I'm afraid I can't dear Sango."

Sango gasped. "How did you…" The demon cut her off with his laughter.

"I can read your mind." He smirked. He took his free hand and stroked it through her long, dark brown hair. She winced a little as she felt his sharp claws against her scalp. "I can't let such a beauty just escape me."

"Are you mad? You're an evil demon!" Sango stated.

He drew back a bit as if he were appalled by her statement, but he kept a firm grip on her. "Demon? I'm not necessarily a demon."

"Right! What else could you be?" Sango spoke in a tone of sarcasm.

He stayed silent for a minute, as if pondering. "Hmm… I'll show you." He replied with a mischievous smile. His face inched closer to her neck again. He opened his mouth and pulled back his lips to bare his fangs. He opened a little bit wider, and then bit into her neck, piercing through her skin with ease. Sango winced as she felt the horrible, sharp pain in her neck, but she couldn't move. It was as if she were paralyzed.  
---------------------------------------------------

The vampire lapped at her blood with his tongue, enjoying the taste of every single drop. His eyes seemed like they rolled into the back of his head because of the taste. So sweet, so pure, so innocent. He had never tasted blood so delicious. He started to suck the blood out of her now, trying to keep control over himself. He could hear her heart beat along with his, he could feel it pounding in his head. Before he could drink anymore of her delectable blood, he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her body begin to feel limp in his arms. He gently laid her down on the ground, and looked into her now half closed eyes. Slowly, they fully closed as he knelt down beside her. He put one of his wrists up to his mouth and bit into it, drawing his own blood. He used his other hand to grab her jaw, and he pulled her mouth open. He put his bleeding wrist down to her mouth, and allowed the blood to drip into it. He held it there for about a minute, then he pulled it away, watching the cut heal completely, leaving behind nothing but the ghostly pale skin that it was before. He looked at her again, smiling slightly. "I'll come back for you soon. But, for now, enjoy being something that you were trained to slay." He stood up swiftly, and walked away, disappearing into the night.  
--------------------------------------------------  
A black-haired monk was walking down a path when he noticed a figure lying on the ground. He approached the figure slowly, only to find that it was Sango. He remained calm as he knelt beside her, until he saw the wound in her neck. Panicking, he picked her up bridal-style, and rushed back to the village that he and his companions were staying at for the night. As he approached the village, he spotted a black-haired teenage girl wearing a school uniform standing outside. "Kagome!" He yelled out desperately. When he finally reached her, he was out of breath.

A look of shock appeared on her face as she saw Sango's condition. She looked at the monk with confusion. "Miroku… What happened to her?"

Miroku spoke in between his gasps for air. "I found her… Lying on the ground… So I don't know."

"Well, we must get her into the hut." Kagome said.

Miroku nodded and carried her inside the hut that Kagome was standing by. He set her down on a bed made up of sheets on the floor. Kagome walked over to the unconscious Sango with bandages and some strange cleaning solution that she brought from her era. She took a cloth, and poured the cleaning solution onto it, and dabbed it over every inch of Sango's wound on her neck. Kagome then bandaged the wound to stop the bleeding. She looked at Sango, a look of concern washing over her. Miroku noticed this, but tried to remain calm.

"She'll be all right, right?" He asked.

Kagome tried her best to smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's strong." She said, trying to hide her own disbelief. "We should let her rest."

Miroku looked at Sango again, letting out a long, depressing sigh. Kagome and Miroku walked out of the hut, leaving Sango there to rest. The both of them found Inuyasha, a half dog demon with dog ears and silvery-white hair, picking up a tiny fox demon by the tail.

"Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome yelled out. Inuyasha suddenly plunged to the ground face first, releasing the small fox demon known as Shippo.

Shippo smirked, and then started to laugh at Inuyasha. "That's what you get!" He said in a childish voice. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha to prevent him from going after Shippo. Inuyasha stood up slowly.

"Damn it Kagome! Why must you do that?" Inuyasha shouted in anger.

"You shouldn't pick on Shippo like that." Kagome said in a stern voice.

"Keh! Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled. He walked into the hut and spotted Sango. Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo entered as well.

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't know, I found her on the ground, unconscious, with a wound on her neck." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha suddenly sniffed the air like a god. "That's strange. I smell some kind of strange blood. But, I don't think it's exactly demon."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you sure you're not just smelling things?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha glared at him, and Shippo ran behind Kagome. Shippo then turned around, facing the door.

"Hey! Kirara's back!" He shouted.

A strange looking kitten-like creature with two tails walked in. It looked over at Sango, and ran up to her. She started nuzzling Sango's head, trying to wake her. Sango groaned, and started to stir. She opened her eyes to see all of her companions and her cat demon Kirara surrounding her. "Huh? What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know." Miroku said.


End file.
